The Return
by BloomixFairy13
Summary: This story continues the epic adventure of "The Labyrinth", starting exactly where the movie leaves off. Sarah knows that this was not the end, and therefore refuses to take any chances. This means... NO MORE WISHING AND NO MORE RISKS. What will happen in this continuation? Also on Wattpad by me as ESmylie!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>I sat on the outside ledge of the window as an owl, to look in to a room full of my subjects laughing and dancing with rejoice. Sarah was celebrating in my defeat, thinking of this as the end. "This is not the end young Sarah," I told my self. Just as one of the fireys caught a glimpse of my presence, I took off into the moon light.<br>"This is just the beginning! You will be mine, Sarah. You will be mine..." I vowed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was short...<strong>

**But don't worry! Lots more to come!**


	2. Chapter 1

The wind howled as trees hit the window of Sarah's room. A sudden shriek filled the night once the tree branches broke the window. Sarah screamed in fear, woken by glass shards being spilled into the air. "Shoot!" Sarah whispered, "How am I going to explain that to my stepmother?"

In the faint echo of the hallways, Toby could be heard crying. Sarah jumped from her bed and started down the hall. It has been a year since Sarah had ran my labyrinth and ever since, Sarah had made a vow to take extra precautions around Toby.

Sarah took off towards Toby running to the crib and cradle in her arms. "It's okay Toby. Everything will be okay, I am here now." After a while of snuggling her baby brother, Sarah returned him to his crib and walked back to her room.

Now was my cue. As Sarah returned to her bed, I flew in through her shattered window. Spotting the diary with the word "Labyrinth" sprawled across it, I snatched it in my beak and continued to fly. With the dairy, I flew down the hall and the down the stairs.

My laugh echoed through the silence of night as Sarah jumped to her feet and then took off to stop me. When I reached the kitchen I found her step mother passed out on the sofa. Acting in the moment, I swung the diary towards the woman. Sarah was getting closer, but she was soon to be too late. Her stepmother was awoken by the diary and reacted by saying, "Somedays I wish someone would take those kids away from me. Like right now."

Sarah rushed in just as her stepmother had finished saying the words. Screaming out a solid "No!", Sarah fell to the ground knowing the fate that awaited her. As best as I could in my owl form, I smirked and took off to collect Toby and Sarah as her stepmother watched the young girl fade from reality.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I awoke on the filthy floor of the castle throne room. Where am I, I thought. I looked around me, looking for only one person. "Toby!" I yelled. My eyes searching the room frantically, with the goal of finding my little brother./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Lookie here. The girl is finnaly awake." The familiar voice carried to my position. I allowed my eyes to glance up to the king of the goblins. When my eyes reached Jareth, I gasped to the sight of him holding Toby. I jumped to my feet, and darted at Jareth. However just as I got to him, Jareth stepped out of my path causing me to slip and slide right into a brick wall. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Oww..." I yelped as I crashed, but Jareth just smirked. Toby started screaming for me. Once again I through myself towards Jareth, only to find my self on the ground, against the walls once more.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Jareth only laughed at my attempts to get to Toby, along with the few goblins in the room. "Give up, Sarah." Jareth warned, but I refused to give in. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Never! Give me my brother! Please!" I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. The warm salty streams started to fall to the ground, but Jareth just shook his head and continued to laugh. Toby continued to scream and cry. "Oh please! Please, Jareth! Toby is crying! If you have even the slightest bit of a heart, please give him to me! Right now he is all I have left!" I begged.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "I enjoy your begging." Jareth smirked. "Do it again."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" " Please I beg you!" I cried. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Jareth hesitated to hold Toby out. I struggled to rise from my condition. Slowly I raised and staggered over to Jareth, almost in tears at the moment when I was few steps away. Now that I was close enough, I pushed myself into a run. I am so close, I thought. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Just my luck, when I got to Jareth, he tossed Toby to a nearby goblin and instead enveloped me in his arms. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" "Let me go!" I cried, but my attempts to get free from Jareth were unsuccessful.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" The uncomfortable situation made my being so close to the man whom had now not only kidnapped my brother, but also me, unbearable. I couldn't help but squirm as Jareth leaned his face closer to mine.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 33px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" Softly, i heard Jareth whisper into my ear, "Make no mistake Sarah, you will be mine."div 


End file.
